Living in care
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Sam and his little brother and sister live at the Dumping Ground. What will happen when Sam's friends find out? Follow Sam in the story of the ups and downs of living in a children's home. T to be safe! And I DON'T OWN GLEE!
1. Revealing the truth

Living in care

Chapter 1

Sam Evans lived in Elmtree House with his little brother and sister, Stevie and Stacey. The three of them had lived in the care home since their mother died of Cancer three years ago and their father couldn't cope. They lived with twelve other kids, but Lily, Poppy and Rosie were their best friends. Sam was at school with his friends for rehearsal when Finn decided to confront Sam.

''Rachel and I saw you at that care home yesterday with Quinn!'' said Finn, irritation in his voice.

''And Kurt the weekend before'' said Rachel as she stood up to stand next to her ex-boyfriend.

''They were just helping me!'' said Sam as Finn pushed him back into his seat as Mercedes looked at him.

''Is that what we're calling it now?'' asked Mercedes, sarcasm in her voice.

''Hold on, how are they helping you out?'' said Will as he looked at Sam.

''Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Quinn was helping me babysit my little brother and sister'' said Sam as Finn glared at him.

''Then why were you at that care home?'' asked Finn as he glared at his best friend.

''Because that's where I live! My mom died three years ago and my dad couldn't cope, so my siblings and I were taken away to Elmtree House and we've lived there ever since!'' said Sam as his friends looked at him in shock and Finn was stunned.

''Why didn't you tell us?'' asked Finn, stunned at what Sam had just told them.

''Because I didn't want to be treated differently'' said Sam as he stood up and walked over to Finn and Rachel.

''Why would we do that?'' asked Rachel as she looked at Sam with a confused expression on her face.

''I was bullied for two years for being a care kid and the bullies used to steal my stuff and they'd read my private scrapbook then they'd tease me about it'' said Sam as Rache's eyes widened.

''Does Elmtree House have a nickname?'' asked Puck, a devious look coming onto his face.

''The Dumping Ground'' said Sam as Puck howled with laughter. The next day was Saturday and New Directions decided to visit Sam at the Dumping Ground.

''Hey Sam,we came to see you'' said Artie as Sam opened the door.

''Um... I'm trying to get my little sister to take a nap'' said Sam as he tried to shut the door but Finn placed his hand in the way.

''Please dude, just let us in'' said Finn as he put his hand on the door.

''I just have to ask one of my careworker's permission first... Tracy!'' said Sam as Tracy Beaker came running down the stairs.

''Yeah Sam?'' asked Tracy as she stood next to Sam.

''Would it be okay if my friends come in?'' asked Sam as Tracy smiled at him.

''It couldn't hurt to have visitors'' said Tracy as she headed to the kitchen to start lunch.

''Thanks Tracy'' said Sam as Finn walked into the house.

''This is a nice place'' said Finn as the rest of New Directions followed him into the house.

''Welcome to the Dumping Ground'' said Sam as Artie looked around the lobby. After ten minutes, Rachel wanted to go to Sam's room.

''Can we see your room, Sam?'' asked Rachel as Sam smiled at her.

''Sure, but I think Puck will have to lift Artie upstairs'' said Sam as Puck lifted Artie out of his wheelchair and carried him upstairs while Sam folded and carried Artie's wheelchair upstairs and into Sam's room.


	2. Hanging out and Sapphire's audition

Living in care

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long! I've just moved house and school started a month ago!**

**Disclaimer: Tracy Beaker belongs to Jacqueline Wilson and Glee belongs to Ryan Murthy! I only own the Tracy Beaker books and Glee on DVD!**

Once the New Directions got upstairs, Sam and Puck helped Artie back into his wheelchair and guided his friends to his room when Gus walked up to him, notebook in hand.

"I have a question" said Gus as he walked up to Sam, stopping in his tracks when he saw the other members of the New Directions.

"Gus, I don't have time for your questions right now!" said Sam, getting slightly irritated.

"How did you end up in care?" asked Gus as Sam walked past him.

"No comment" said Sam as he brushed past Gus just as Johnny, Tee, Liam and Frank were walking by.

"Hey guys" said Sam as he stopped at his bedroom door.

"Hey Sam!" the four chorused as Liam high fived Sam. After getting past Gus, Johnny, Tee, Liam and Frank, the other members of the New Directions followed Sam into his room and Rachel looked around.

"Nice room" said Rachel as she looked around the room to see various posters on the walls and a few items scattered around the room.

After hanging out for a bit, Finn got curious and decided to change the subject by asking his best friend a question.

"Dude, why did you get upset when Gus asked that question?" asked Finn as he took hold of Sam's hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

"He asked how I ended up in care" said Sam as Finn's eyes widened. After a few minutes, Lily walked into the room.

"Sam?" asked Lily as she closed the door and walked into her best friend's room.

"What's up, Lily?" asked Sam as he stood up.

"I need some help with my English homework" said Lily as she sat down on the bed next to Sam.

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to help" said Sam as Lily shot him a questioning look.

"Why not?" asked Lily, a questioning look on her face.

"Lily, I'm not the smart kid you thought I was when Stevie, Stacey and I came here... I'm Dyslexic" said Sam as the other members of the New Directions shot him looks mixed with surprise and shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Lily as she looked at her best friend in shock.

"I've never really told anyone before, only my friends back home know" said Sam, getting a confused look from Mike.

"Back home?" asked Mike, confusion forming in his hazel eyes.

"Nashville in Tennessee" said Sam as Lily picked up a framed photo.

"Do you miss them?" asked Lily as she pointed to the picture of Sam and his old friends.

After a few days, Sam and the New Directions were rehearsing when Will entered the choir room with Sapphire.

"Okay guys, Sapphire will be auditioning!" said Will as he took a seat next to Sam, Finn and Rachel.

"I'm Sapphire Fox and I'll be singing 'Born This Way' by Lady GaGa" said Sapphire as the music started to play. After Sapphire's audition ended, Will welcomed the newest member into the club and started rehearsals.


	3. Burnyhell

Living in care

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the Tracy Beaker books ad the Glee CDs and DVDs.**

Sam and Sapphire walked into choir room together, everyone else were already there, Sapphire seemed to be a bit angry for some reason.

"How could they do this to us? The Dumping Ground is our home!" said Sapphire as she stormed into the choir room with Sam walking close behind her.

"Sapphire, we can't do anything! We don't matter to anyone, we're just care kids, they're moving us to Burnyhell wheather we like it or not!" said Sam as Puck shot a look of confusion in his direction.

"Sam, I wanted to know exactly how your mom died... You don't talk about it" said Sapphire as Sam pulled a small booklet that he had been working on for a few weeks out of his bag.

"Here" said Sam as he handed the booklet over to Sapphire.

"What's this?" asked Sapphire as she looked at the booklet in curiosity.

"I've been working on it for a few weeks, if you really want to know what caused my mom to die, it says it all in here" said Sam as Rachel's head shot up to look at him and Sapphire.

"This is good, I like the way you wrote 'The two princes and the princess lived happily with their mother and father until one fateful day their mother became seriously ill with a mysterious illness that no doctor could cure' that's so sweet!" said Sapphire as she smiled at Sam and immediately hugged him.

"I got Lily to help me with the spelling, being Dyslexic really doesn't help when you're trying to write a fairytale" said Sam as he pulled out of Sapphire's embrace.

"It's really sweet" said Sapphire as Sam shoved the booklet back into his bag.

"It's daft, though" said Sam as he and Sapphire stood by the piano.

"It's not!" said Sapphire as she and Sam laughed.

"It is!" said Sam as he leaned against the piano.

"How did your mom die, anyway? I'm just curious" said Sapphire as she looked at Sam while she squeezed Sam's hand.

"It was Cancer but not the same type as Lily's mom, though" said Sam as Rachel snapped her head in his direction.

"It wasn't Lueakemia?" asked Sapphire as she looked at Sam.

"Nope, it was a brain tumor" said Sam as Finn and Rachel shot their heads in his direction.

"Back to the original subject, how are we going to stop the council from closing the Dumping Ground?" said Sapphire as she tried to think of a plan.

"Maybe we should get Tracy to help" said Sam as Sapphire smiled at him.

"Great idea, Sam!" said Sapphire as she and Sam went to sit down next to Finn and Rachel.

"What's going on?" asked Rachel as she looked at Sam and Sapphire with curiosity in her eyes.

"The council's shutting the Dumping Ground down" said Sapphire as Rachel's eyes widened and Finn's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Where are you guys going to live now? The streets?" asked Finn as Sam shook his head with an amused grin on his face.

"They're moving us to Burnywood... Or Burnyhell as we like to call it" said Sam as turned in his seat to look at his best friend.

"Why do you call it that?" asked Will as he looked at his two students with curiosity in his eyes.

"They nick your stuff and never give it back, my cousin Sandy told me" said Sam as Sapphire looked at him.

"Isn't Sandy your cousin who got fostered but was sent back to Burneywood?" asked Sapphire as Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to see her without a permission slip with Mike, Gina or Tracy's signature on it, which is stupid because we're family" said Sam as Quinn looked at him in shock.

"Ouch!" said Quinn as she looked at Sam in shock.

"I bet she'll be pleased to see you, dude!" said Finn as he beamed at Sam, who beamed back.

"Did you find anything else out from her?" asked Sapphire as Sam shuddered.

"Yeah, she told me that they lock you in your room all night" said Sam as he shuddered at the thought.

"Oh my..." said Rachel, shocked at what Sam had said.

"Why is it that kids with parents get all the good times?" asked Sapphire as she turned to look at Sam.

"Don't know, like I said Sapphire, we're just care kids, no one wants us" said Sam as Finn looked at him in shock.

"I'm sure that's not true!" said Finn as he looked at his best friend.

"It is, though" said Sapphire as Artie looked at her and Sam.

"How?" asked Artie as he looked at Sapphire and Sam.

"If we were wanted, our parents wouldn't have dumped us in the Dumping Ground, not many potential foster families want us either" said Sapphire as Will looked at her in shock.

"You'd get fostered quicker than Stevie, Stacey and I, Sapph" said Sam as he looked at Sapphire in the eyes.

"Why?" asked Sapphire as she turned her gaze to Sam.

"That rule about not splitting up siblings" said Sam as he locked his gaze on Sapphire.

"Oh yeah, no wonder Johnny is obessed with foster families!" said Sapphire as she rolled her eyes.

"What's the big deal about fostering, anyway? It's not like Cam dumped Tracy a few times" said Sam as Sapphire laughed.

A few weeks later, Elmtree house was closed down and all of the residents were moved to Burnywood, not knowing when they would be able to return to the care home they all cherished and loved.


	4. Burnyhell part 2

Living in care

Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

It had been a week since the Dumping Ground had been closed down, everyone hated living in Burnyhell, especially the little ones, who had no idea what was going on. Sam and Lily weren't even allowed to tell Poppy, Rosie, Stevie and Stacey their bedtime stories anymore because Dennis the Menace said so.

Sam and Sapphire turned up to Glee rehearsal late on Saturday because of their social workers visiting them at Burnywood.

"I hate Burnywood!" said Sam as he sat down next to Finn, earning a confused look from Finn and Rachel.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Finn as Sam glared at him.

"Yeah! We've only been there for a week and I've had my door kicked in five times and my stuff nicked twice!" said Sam as he glared at his best friend. "Not to mention that Lily and I aren't allowed to tell Stevie, Stacey, Poppy and Rosie the stories we tell them at night to help them get to sleep" he added as Rachel stared at him in shock.

"Oh my..." said Rachel, staring at Sam in shock.

"We had our social workers come to see us this morning, that's why we were late" said Sapphire as Will nodded his head at her in understanding. After Glee rehearsal, Finn and Rachel went to Burnywood to visit Sam to see how he was doing, little did they know how seriously Burnywood took their rules.

One of the care workers, Georgia, answered the door.

"Yes?" asked Georgia, eyeing Finn and Rachel suspiciously.

"Hi, is Sam in?" asked Rachel, starting to get a little uncomfortable under Georgia's glare.

Georgia's eyes softened to a warm look.

"He is, who are you and has your visit been approved by his social worker?" asked Georgia just as Sam walked down the stairs.

"It's alright, Georgia, Finn and Rachel are friends" said Sam as Georgia smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Sam, I won't tell Dennis" Georgia shot Sam a smile before heading to the office.

"Quick, get upstairs to my room before any of the Burnywood muppets see you" said Sam as Finn and Rachel rushed upstairs to his room.

"Georgia seems too uptight for a care worker" said Finn as he sat down on the chair by the window, which was painted black.

"Dennis is way worse than Georgia and Connor" said Sam as he sat down on his bed. After fifteen minutes of talking, Sam's cousin, Sandy, walked into the room to speak to her cousin.

"Sam, I managed to get your MP3 player back from Tyler" said Sandy, handing the MP3 player back to Sam.

"Thanks Sandy, Tyler is so... So..." said Sam, struggling to find the perfect word to describe Tyler.

"Infuriating?" Sandy finished for her cousin as Sam smiled at her.

"Exactly!" said Sam as his cousin flopped down next to him on the bed. A few hours later, Sandy left her cousin's room to go back to her room, which she shared with Lily, to give Sam, Finn and Rachel some privacy.


	5. Back where we belong

Living in care

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

A few days later, Elmtree House re-opened and it was time for all of the Elmtree residents to move back from Burnywood, Sam hugged Sandy and said goodbye before getting into the car with Stevie and Stacey to go home.

Being back at the Dumping Ground felt a bit strange considering that everyone spent a week and a few days at Burnywood but at least they were back in the care home they all loved.

Most kids had their belongings but Carmen had to leave some of her things at Burnywood because Tyler had refused to give it back.

Sam and Sapphire walked into the choir room while laughing and giggling, to Finn, they seemed pretty happy.

"I'm glad we're back in the Dumping Ground, Sam!" said Sapphire as she and Sam sat down in their seats.

"Me too, it's good to be home" said Sam as Finn looked at him in the eyes.

"The Dumping Ground's back open?" asked Finn as he looked at his best friend in the eyes.

"Yep, it opened yesterday" said Sam, beaming brightly at Finn.

"Mike told me that you and your brother and sister have protential foster parents coming to see you next week, Sam!" said Sapphire, getting excited for her friend.

"Yep! The McDonalds seem really nice" Sam replied as he beamed back at Sapphire. After a while, Glee rehearsal was over and everyone headed to their next class, Sam had Chemistry with Finn and Sapphire had Gym with Santana and Brittany, so the two went their separate ways, promising to see each other after school.

After school, Sam and Sapphire got into the mini bus with Tracy, who was picking them up, and headed back to the Dumping Ground while singing a little tune.

Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the windows down  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never Don't overthink just let it go And if we get together, yeah, get together Don't let the pictures leave your phone  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
And girl, you and I We're about to make some memories tonight I wanna live while we're young We wanna live while we're young  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young) C'mon, young Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young) Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young) Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young

Yeah, it was a fun day for the Dumping Ground kids.


	6. FIRE!

Living in care

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

The New Directions never thought that this would happen, right now they were standing outside the burning building of Mckinley High School, watching as the firefighters attacked the flames with masses and masses of water, so how did this happen?

_Earlier that day..._

Will Schuester was teaching a class of students in his Spanish lesson, it was only 20 minutes into the lesson when the school's fire bell rang continuesly throughout the corridoors of William Mckinley High School. He told the panicking students to follow him out of the fire door that was at the back of the classroom and go outside, where he saw the rest of the student body but where was Sam?

Sam had been in the choir room when the fire bell rang and he looked behind him to see HUGE flames behind the piano, he tried to get out as quickly as possible but he slipped on his way out, smacking his head against the burning piano as he did so.

It was Finn who found him and easily carried him outside to the awaiting ambulances that had been called in advance for those of the students that had been injured during the disaster.

Sam was badly hurt and needed medical attention straight away! The paramedics had examined him and said that he may have broken his ankle but it needed to be x-rayed in order to be confirmed.

Sam was carried away in one of the ambulances to hospital, the rest of the students and teachers watching as the ambulances sped away with lots of injured teenagers with broken bones or burns and bruises.

As for the other students, they had to be transferred to Carmel High School for the duration of the repairs being done to the damage.

How will the New Directions survive going to school with the enemy, Vocal Adrenaline?


	7. Investigation

Living in care

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson! I just own the books.**

Three months had passed since the fire and Mckinley was back to it's normal self, all of the students were glad to be back, especially Sam, he hated Carmel from the moment he arrived after getting out of hospital.

His ankle was now fully healed and he could walk without using crutches, when the other residents of Elmtree House found out about the fire from Sapphire, Gus had decided to investigate the mystery.

Sam was in his room, listening to 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus, playing his guitar along to the music.

I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah, yeah

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

When he stopped playing, Sam placed his guitar against the wall and went to open his bedroom door to find Gus standing there.

"What's up Gus?" asked Sam as Gus walked into the room.

"I've been investigating the fire at your school" said Gus as Sam nodded.

"What do we know about it?" asked Sam as he and Gus sat down on his bed. After about twenty minutes of talking and asking Sapphire and other various members of the New Directions about the trauma, it turned out that the fire starter was in fact a jock... In other words. Dave Karofsky.


	8. Sandy's arrival

Living in care

Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Easter, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson and Ryan Murthy! I just own the books and the Glee DVDs.**

Two weeks later, Sam was in the lounge with Lily, they were watching a music channel on the TV, when 'Firework' by Katy Perry came on, they both leapt up and started to sing and dance along to it.

Lily: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

Sam: You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

Both: 'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Lily: You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Sam: Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Lily: Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Both: Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Twenty minutes later, Sam and Lily heard the front door open and suddenly, Sandy Evans, Sam's cousin, walked into the lounge while her social worker, Anna, went into the office to fill out Sandy's paper work.

Sam was so glad to see his cousin again.


	9. Author's note: OC application

Living in care

Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Hey guys!** **I need a name for a new resident!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson and Ryan Murthy! I just own the books and the Glee DVDs.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye colour:**

**Height:**

**Family (If they have any):**

**Reason for being in care:**

**Favourite pop singer or band:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Disability (If they have one):**

**Favourite school subject:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**What is their dream to be when they are out of care?:**


	10. Dave's apology

Living in care

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Jacqueline Wilson and Ryan Murthy! I just own the books and the Glee DVDs.**

A week had passed since Sandy had arrived at the Dumping Ground, she really liked Mckinley and she wanted to join the Glee club, considering that she was one of the best singers in the Evans family.

She carefully made her way to the choir room, Sam and Sapphire immediately stood up and ran to her.

"Guys, Sandy is going to audition!" said Will as Sam and Sapphire sat back down in their seats and watched Sandy sing 'Diamonds' by Rhianna with that wonderful, sweet voice of hers.

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly*  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Oh, yeah  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

X

Dave made his way nervously towards the choir room, all he was going to do was apologise for starting the fire, why did he feel so freaking nervous?

Rachel was probably going to kill him, that's why!

His best friend, Azimio, and the other members of the school's football team had dared him to do it, he couldn't get out of it.

So he got the lighter and lighted the cigarette and threw it to the piano, before running out of the choir room and watching the piano burn and laughed with the others but stopped when he saw Sam slip.

Then he saw Finn bravely go in and lift Sam up and carried him out of the choir room.

Oh God, he'd have to explain this to Sam's social worker, wouldn't he?

He didn't know that Sam would get hurt, he swore he didn't!

When he reached the choir room, he heard Mercedes.

"Oh hell to the no!" said Mercedes, practically jumping out of her seat.

"What the hell are YOU doing here, Karofsky?" Puck seethed as he sprung out of his seat to attack Karofsky, only to be pulled down by Lauren.

"I... I just wanted to apologise, I know what I did was wrong, okay? I didn't know Sam broke his ankle, I swear!" Dave was practically begging for mercy at that point but eventually, after a good ten minutes of discussing the matter at hand, the New Directions came to an agreement to forgive him.


End file.
